O guardião dos meus sonhos
by Corp.Chan
Summary: Sakura é apaixonada por Yue e descobre que seus sentimentos são correspondidos... Será que agora entregará sua alma para o guardião da lua?


-Como assim?

-Ainda não entendeu? Yukito era Yue...(Dizia calmamente Mizuki)

-Mas...(Confusa)

-Yukito é apenas uma identidade falsa para que Yue pudesse ficar próximo a você...

-Mas ele...(Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da menina)

Todos ficaram esperando a reação de Sakura, ela gostava muito de Yukito e seria difícil para ela assimilar uma situação como essas.

Touya já sabia o que estava acontecendo na frágil mente de sua irmã, tudo estava descrito na maneira que ela olhava ou agia com Yukito. Sem dúvida ela o amava.

...

Quando chegou em seu quarto Sakura deitou-se na cama e chorou muito, tentou sem sucesso transmitir a sua dor para o diário, mas não conseguia...Pensou em como amou tanto um homem que não tinha ao menos identidade própria...

Tanto tempo desejando ser beijada por Yukito, seus delicados detalhes, ela não sabia ao certo o que sentir. Lembrava-se também da fisionomia de seu agora novo guardião, alvo, calmo e lindo, sim, Yue era magnífico...

"Mas... Yukito...".

****

**_O Guardião dos meus sonhos..._**

-O seu aniversário esta chegando Sakura...(Abrindo o maior de seus sorrisos)

-É Tomoyo...

-18 aninhos Sakura, e cada vez mais linda! Será que poderei filma-la durante o dia inteiro amanhã?

Sakura mantinha os magníficos olhos verdes e os cabelos curtos sempre despenteados lhe davam um charme a mais, seu corpo adquirira formas e volume deixando-a incrivelmente sedutora.

-Ai ai ai Tomoyo...(Gota) Vamos ver (Rindo)...E o que acha de irmos ao cinema?

-Mas...Eu pensei que...(Intrigada)

-Nada de festas amiga, o meu pai esta viajando, Touya na faculdade, os nossos amigos da época de colégio estão em outras cidades agora.(Andando pelo quarto).

Tomoyo ficou sem reação não sabia o que dizer...

-Até mesmo Li esta em Hong Kong...(Continuou Sakura)

-E o Kero? Vai ficar decepcionado se não comer muitos doces...Ele queria tanto a festa...(Suspirando)

-Ele esta descansando no livro. E ele pode nos acompanhar, se nos sentarmos atrás e no escuro ele poderá assistir ao filme sem problemas...Eu acho...

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim. O importante é que estaremos juntas.

Tomoyo parou e analisou a feição de Sakura, ela não estava tão contente quanto deveria e seu sorriso forçado era dos piores. 

As duas foram assistir televisão.

-Já decidiu o que fará com relação ao Yukito?

-Eu não vejo o Yue há muito tempo. (Abrindo um enorme sorriso)

-Eu disse Yukito.

-Ahn... É ele deve estar ocupado como o meu irmão, na semana de provas...Ainda bem que a nossa já passou...(Disfarçando)

-Você ainda ama o Yukito?(Já sabendo a resposta)

-...

-Sim ou não?

-Não sei...

-E o Yue? O que você sente por ele?

Sakura ruborizou ao ouvir tal pergunta, não sabia o que responder, ultimamente tinha sonhos constantes com o guardião, das vezes que a ajudara com as cartas ainda sentia o cheiro doce e suava que exalava do forte corpo de Yue. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao lembrar do olhar superior e delirante que ele sempre lhe lançava.

-Sakura? Você esta bem?

-Sim Tomoyo.

-Eu estou um pouco cansada, preciso dormir amiga... Nos vemos no cinema?

-Sim, mas você não prefere ficar aqui?(Estranhando a mudança repentina de sua amiga)

-Não, eu deixei a casa de pernas pro ar, preciso ajeitar algumas coisas. Você quer vir comigo?

-Não, tenho que conversar algumas coisas com a minha mãe, sobre o filme que irei produzir...Claro que estrelando Sakura Kinomoto...(*-*)

-Nem vem, você sabe que eu sou péssima representando ^.^´´´...Bom, já vou...Te amo miga (Dando um carinhoso beijo)

-Eu também, até amanhã...

Tomoyo acompanhou Sakura até a porta e voltou a sentar-se no sofá, era mais do que óbvio que sua amiga agora amava Yue, mas ela nunca admitiria ou contaria para alguém já que ele era um ser mágico, seu guardião...Era como um amor proibido. Naquele instante Tomoyo decidiu que ajudaria a sua amiga, vê-la triste ou tentando demonstrar uma alegria falsa era a pior coisa do mundo.

...

Sakura chegou em casa e foi direto para o chuveiro, tomou um banho frio quase gelado e quando saiu, novamente Yue lhe veio a mente, a lembrança de sua voz doce fez com que todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiassem, ele era como um sonho. Depois da rápida alucinação ela ainda de toalha deitou-se na cama macia, Sakura não era mais uma menina sentia seu corpo arder de desejo pelo guardião, depois de muito tentar resistir suas delicadas mãos pousaram em sua parte mais intima, a garota começou a sentir sensações deliciosas ao imaginar o quanto queria que aquelas mãos pertencessem ao guardião...

"Yue, por que te desejo tanto?".

Era a pergunta que invadia o ambiente, num misto de prazer e solidão. Depois daquele rápido, mas intenso momento, ela adormeceu...

...

Naquele mesmo instante o guardião da lua não conseguia dormir. Lembrava-se da ultima vez em que carregou nos braços a sua mestra. Se corpo colado ao dele lhe fez sentir sensações maravilhosas e um pouco embaraçosas...As mesmas que ele sentia agora simplesmente em recordações.

"Sakura...".

...

No dia seguinte Sakura acordou cedissimo e decidiu arrumar toda a sua casa. Já que no dia anterior não tivera tempo nem animo para fazer nada. Começou pela parte de baixo, limpou os móveis, fotos e tudo que mantinha alguma poeira. Depois varreu, limpou o seu banheiro e por ultimo foi arrumar o seu quarto. Procurou uma caixa grande no armário e sentou-se na cama macia. Começou a analisar aquela caixa e deixou que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Papéis, entradas de eventos, de cinemas, lenços e outras mil coisas podiam ser encontrados lá...

Aquela era a caixa onde guardava todas as lembranças e recordações que já tivera com Yukito. Os presentes que ele lhe dava no Natal e em seus aniversários eram mantidos como tesouros e agora ela não sabia como agir. Depois da noite anterior tinha certeza de que sentia algo por Yue, algo forte. Ela estava triste por seus sentimentos, já que há um bom tempo, tentava enganar seu coração...

"Eu sai de um amor impossível, para um inimaginável...". Pensava a garota.

Sakura levantou-se e foi até o espelho, seus lindos olhos verdes refletiram toda a beleza e decepção que ela sentia. Yue era como um sonho, um sonho que ela nunca poderia consumar. 

...

Aproximadamente 10 horas, Tomoyo apareceu na casa de Sakura com um bolo e uma caixa. Sakura se assustou, mas abriu contente a porta para a amiga. Já que ela era como sua única família. Tomoyo riu quando viu a roupa de faxina de Sakura.

-Feliz Aniversário...Vejo que a faxina esta interessante hein?

-Ai Tomoyo, não pensei que viesse tão cedo!

-Eu tive que me segurar para não aparecer aqui meia noite, ou 4 horas da manhã, mal dormi de emoção. (Tirando os sapatos)

-Você e os seus exageros...

-Não sei o que faria sem você Tomoyo...(Segurando as lágrimas)

-Nem eu Sakura.

As duas se abraçaram e Tomoyo entregou-lhe o presente, ela abriu era um enorme ursinho e uma linda carta, além disso, havia uma corrente com um pingente e uma linda e pequena foto das duas. Sakura amou e se emocionou muito com o presente, assim as duas comeram sozinhas o bolo.

-Acho melhor deixar um pedaço pro Kero, quando você despertar ele entregue e diga que nós não esquecemos dele. E o Touya?

-O meu irmão não pode vir Tomoyo, ele estuda medicina em período integral. Esqueceu?

-É...(Querendo esconder a cabeça em um buraco)

-Mas ele me mandou um e-mail lindo, disse que ligaria e que neste Sábado viria pra cá.(Tentando transmitir alegria)

-Tudo bem! Agora já vou indo porque sai sem ao menos avisar mamãe...O cinema está de pé ainda né?(Dando uma piscadinha)

-Claro que sim! As 18 tá?

-Certo...Beijo! E Feliz Aniversário...Ah o meu outro presente chega mais tarde!

-Que outro presente?

Sakura ficou sem resposta já que quando Tomoyo gritou a ultima frase já estava um pouquinho distante da porta.

...

Mansão Daidouji 13:40 

-Alô?

-Oi. Quem está falando?

-É o Yukito...

-Yukito aqui é a Tomoyo, preciso falar com a sua outra forma...O Yue...(Sem graça)

-Tudo bem...

Segundos depois uma voz mais grossa e máscula atendeu ao telefone.

-Alô...Aconteceu alguma coisa Tomoyo?(Preocupado)

-Bom...Eu não sei se você se lembra...Yue...Hoje ela faz 18 anos.

É claro que Yue se lembrava mal conseguira passar a noite anterior pensando em sua mestra. Seus cabelos cor mel, os olhos verdes que sempre o olhavam com tanto carinho.

Yue ficou mudo pensando no que diria...

-Yue?(Tomoyo insistiu preocupada)

-Ah, é hoje né? Eu sei...Mas por que você está me ligando?(Tentando conter o nervosismo)

-Bom Yue...É que...

-Tenho certeza de que Yukito ligará mais tarde para desejar um Feliz Aniversário para ela...(Falando como um robô)

Tomoyo achou muito estranho o modo como Yue reagia as perguntas

Nunca vira o guardião tão incomodado com algo...Mesmo assim a garota obstinada em ajudar a amiga insistiu.

-Acredito que Sakura queira ver você hoje. Por que não vem para cá?

-Não sei Tomoyo...

-Bom, tenho certeza de que ela ficará muito contente se o vir hoje...Que é um dia tão especial pra ela...

O guardião corou. Enquanto falava com Tomoyo olhava a sua imagem refletida no espelho do quarto. Abriu um breve sorriso ao ouvir que sua mestra ficaria feliz ao vê-lo.

-Não precisa responder Yue, pense bem...

E nem foi possível que o guardião respondesse, depois de dizer a ultima frase Tomoyo desligou o telefone e soltou um belo sorriso, era óbvio que Yue sentia algo por Sakura, tanto que muitas vezes as palavras demoravam a sair...O nervosismo do rapaz era evidente.

"Feito!".

...

**-**Yue?****

-Olá Sakura... (Apreciando a beleza de sua mestra) Feliz aniversário...Espero que tenha muitos anos de vida...(Entregando uma pequena caixinha).

Sakura quase desmaiou quando abriu a caixinha preta e viu uma corrente com um pingente em forma de lua.

O guardião havia escolhido aquele presente com o intuito de estar sempre presente na vida da garota...

-Obrigada Yue...(Abraçando-o)

Os dois se olharam, era um misto de sentimentos difícil para ambos. Então Sakura tentou quebrar o gelo.

**-**Senta aqui Yue...Você quer tomar um chá? (Vermelhissíma)

-Claro.(Sorrindo)

Sakura voou pra cozinha e começou a preparar o chá, andava inquieta de um lado para o outro imaginando que a pessoa que mais desejava naquele momento estava sentada em sua sala. Suspirou alto ao lembrar da altura e do porte daquele anjo. 

"Ai eu não mereço isso...".

Continuou resmungando e quando se aproximou da sala respirou fundo, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Sentou ao lado de Yue, serviu o chá e os dois tomaram um gole.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. Você tinha planos? 

-Na verdade tinha, mas a Tomoyo ligou e disse que não poderia ir. Nós havíamos marcado um cineminha.(Sorrindo)

Os dois tomaram mais um gole de chá...Quando de repente a cena mais engraçada do dia aconteceu, Yue e Sakura quase cuspiram o chá ao notar o que havia acontecido.

Sakura lembrava-se das palavras de Tomoyo:

_"Ah o meu outro presente chega mais tarde!"._

E Yue lembrava-se da ligação e do pedido da menina de ir até a casa de Sakura, ela previra tudo. Sakura soltou um sorriso discreto e ligou a televisão.

-O Touya me ligou, e o Yukito também...(Trocando os canais)

-Que bom! O Touya está estudando em período integral, ele só sai as 8, e ainda por cima esta em semana de provas...Fica difícil... E o Yukito, bom...De certa forma ele esta aqui...

-É, sinto falta do Yukito...

Neste instante Yue sentiu uma pontada no peito...Será que ela preferia a presença do Yukito à dele?

-Mas estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui Yue! (Lançando aquele sorriso)

-Obrigada Sakura...

Yue estava tentando manter o controle, sentia vontade de levantar e tomar Sakura para si, beija-la, senti-la, era incrível como sua frieza e raciocínio estavam perturbados naquele momento, e tudo graças a ela.

-Yue, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro que sim...

Ele andou até a janela.

-Você e o Yukito sentem as mesmas coisas?

-Não. (Ele foi breve em sua resposta)

-E você pode saber tudo o que ele pensa? Ou vice versa?(Ela mantinha os olhos no guardião)

-Também não...Eu me escondo dentro do Yukito, ele é apenas uma casca, uma pessoa comum como você e o seu irmão. Não tem nada a ver comigo, com os meus desejos, meus pensamentos...

-...

-A única diferença é que ele sabe que eu existo...

-É mesmo, por isso quando queremos falar com um de vocês a transformação fica fácil...

-É, isso mesmo.

Depois de um tempinho em silêncio Sakura tomou coragem e fez a pergunta que realmente desejava fazer. Pela resposta do guardião ela saberia se teria chances ou não. Não agüentava mais aquela situação, queria abrir seu coração, quanto mais olhava para aquele homem divino, mais tinha certeza do que sentia.

-Yue você já foi apaixonado por alguém?

-Não...(Tentando fingir naturalidade)

A resposta caiu como um balde de água fria sobre a garota, ela deu um sorriso sem graça e os dois começaram a assistir um filme.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, só observando o que cada um sentia. O coração batendo acelerado...Yue olhava os lábios de Sakura suplicando ao seu interior que não permitisse ter tais desejos com sua mestra. 

...

-Sakura você perguntou se eu havia me apaixonado por alguém...E eu respondi que não...

-Sim...(Abrindo um sorriso amarelo)

-Eu não estava apaixonado por ninguém e nem nunca estive.

-Tudo bem Yue, não preciso ficar me explicando...Eu entendo! Você é um guardião. (Segurando com toda a força suas lágrimas e sorrindo)

-Eu não estava e nunca estive, eu estou Sakura.

Neste instante Sakura sentiu um arrepio tão forte percorrer-lhe a espinha que se não estivesse sentada teria caído no chão. Olhou para seu guardião com o olhar mais apaixonado do mundo e se levantou, naquele instante perdeu toda a vergonha e timidez...Andou até ele e simplesmente fechou os olhos... Yue não hesitou e lhe deu um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, que estava guardado há muito tempo...

Os dois ficaram por um longo tempo assim, distantes do mundo... Sakura sentia que perdia os sentidos a cada toque da língua de Yue á sua...

Quando já estavam sem ar se afastaram...Sakura ruborizou e olhou seriamente para Yue...

-Eu não sei quem é, mas eu precisava...

Ela é interrompida por Yue.

-Eu te amo Sakura...

-Eu também Yue...

Ela não tinha mais duvidas, Yue sentia o mesmo por ela... Novamente se beijaram, dessa vez sem receio, os dois sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro, a excitação entre os dois aumentava a cada instante até que Yue tentou voltar ao controle...

-Sakura me desculpe... Eu estou me descontrolando.

-A única coisa que peço... É que você perca o controle... Meu amor...(Com os olhos marejados)

Sakura olhou para Yue e acariciou seus lindos cabelos brancos... Levou um pouco deles até o seu rosto e sentindo o perfume...  Yue fez o mesmo, abaixou-se até o pescoço de Sakura e sentiu o cheiro de cerejeiras que ela emanava. 

Ela já estava completamente entregue e quando sentiu a respiração de Yue no seu pescoço sentiu um leve tremor atravessar o seu corpo, ela o beijou novamente e Yue a colocou em cima da mesa. Ele a carregava como se ela não fosse nada, como se não pesasse nem uma grama...Isso era o que mais excitava Sakura ela sentia-se protegida por ele, queria ser dele...Desejava que ele a possuísse...

Sentada em cima da mesa, Sakura tomou a iniciativa e levemente tocou o membro saliente de Yue ele soltou um leve gemido...Nunca alguém se atrevera a tocar em suas partes intimas... 

Agora que já havia sentido aquela sensação maravilhosa tocou também Sakura, como se estivesse descobrindo um mundo novo. Depois da breve exploração Sakura saiu da mesa e se agachou em frente ao guardião, sua boca quente e doce agora recebia toda a virilidade dele. Ela não receava nada, amava seu guardião e o faria feliz...

Depois de alguns minutos e com o corpo ainda tremendo de prazer Yue fez o mesmo, explorou toda a feminilidade de Sakura, como se estivesse seguindo seus passos... Quando ia por fim toma-la para si, para sempre viu que ainda estava com as suas asas, nem teve tempo de esconde-las...

-Você quer que eu esconda as minhas asas Sakura? (Sussurrando em seu ouvido)

Ela só movimentou a cabeça acenando que não, fechou os olhos e o abraçou, sentindo todo o seu corpo estremecer a penetração de Yue...

Os dois ficaram assim, brincando durante um bom tempo, atingiram o prazer máximo juntos muitas vezes...

-Não sabia que isso era tão gostoso...

-Tanto quanto você...(Atreveu-se Sakura)

Ele riu e a beijou...

Estava feito.

Os dois uniram-se...

Para sempre.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*Um beijinho e Obrigada a todos que leram...

*Agora só falta o seu comentário, combinado?

*Bel-chan - ICQ 177387900

Agradecimentos especiais para a Gizeli, que está sempre do meu lado! Ti adoru muito =^^=...

E beijinhos para a Nay, Lally, Sami (Para todas as CCS Lovers), Mild e Júlia! Ahn Cherry to com saudadis hein?!?!


End file.
